Barney Under The Sea
Barney Under The Sea is a video game that was released in 1997. Game Play Barney Under The Sea is an educational title aimed at pre-school children aged two and upwards. It was compatible with the Barney ActiMate toy via a device known as a PC Pack, for example covering the toy's eyes caused both the toy and the in-game character to play peek-a-boo while squeezing the toy's middle toe caused both Barney's to sing a song related to the current game. The game has keyboard shortcuts that perform the same functions for those who do not have an ActiMate. This game comprises the following six activities: * Baby Bop's Mermaid Castle: Here players are shown two scenes each depicting a room in the house. Below these scenes are pictures of everyday items and the player must drag and drop the items into the correct room. * BJ's Giant Shell: The player is shown a picture of a person and is asked to click on different parts of the body such as 'arm', 'hand' and 'neck'. * Hootin' Annie's Undersea Cave: Here the player is shown a number of animals and has to identify and click on the one specified. * Trisha's Treasure Chest: The player is shown a set of animals and must select the odd-one-out. * Professor Tinkerputt's Dive Site: The professor gives the player a number and the player must stack that number of shells on top of one another. * Video Submarine: This contains clips from Who's Who On The Choo Choo?, Gone Fishing!, May I Help You?, Classical Cleanup, Twice Is Nice!, A Welcome Home, Shopping For A Surprise! and Look At Me, I'm 3! Games can be played in explorer mode where there are no right or wrong answers, this is designed to encourage children to play and experiment. When they do start playing 'seriously' all games have three levels of difficulty which can be quite challenging. For example at level three in Hootin' Annie's Undersea Cave the player is shown a night scene where only the creatures eyes are visible, they must identify the whale, seal, etc by the sound they make when the mouse rolls over them. Characters / Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West)Barney Under The Sea Credits * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson)Barney Under The Sea Credits * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz)Barney Under The Sea Credits * Professor Tinkerputt (Voice: Steve Franken)Barney Under The Sea Credits * Hootin' Annie (Voice: Julie Johnson)Barney Under The Sea Credits * Trisha Treasure Chest (Voice: Grey DeLisle)Barney Under The Sea Credits Gallery 747495-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-the-game-s-title-screen.jpg|Title Screen 747499-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-the-game-s.jpg|Menu 747501-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-game-is-bj-s.jpg|BJ's Giant Shell. 747504-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-bj-s-giant.jpg|This is BJ's Giant Shell where the player has to identify and click on body parts. BJ says the part and if the player gets it wrong Barney helps by showing the player a picture 747509-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-professor.jpg|This is Professor Tinkerputt's Dive Site On levels one and two the professor says a number and the player has to stack up that number of shells. Level three introduces stack comparison 747512-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-professor-tinkerputt.jpg|Professor Tinkerputt's Dive Site As with all the games, cute animations and praise from Barney and friends is used as a reward for getting the answer right 747513-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-trisha-s-treasure.jpg|This is Trisha's Treasure Chest. It's a 'spot-the-difference' game which is easy when played on level one like this. 747514-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-trisha-s-treasure.jpg 747515-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-the-video.jpg|This is the Video Submarine where short clips from the TV show can be played 747516-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-this-is-baby-bop-s.jpg|This is Baby Bop's Mermaid Castle, level two, where the player puts one object in the room on the right and another in the room on the left 747517-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-in-hootin-annie-s.jpg|In Hootin' Annie's Undersea Cave level one the player has to identify and click on the animal shown on the card Annie is holding 747518-barney-under-the-sea-windows-screenshot-in-hootin-annie-s.jpg|In Hootin' Annie's Undersea Cave level three the player clicks on the animal shown on the card Annie is holding. The animal is identified by the sound it makes as the cursor rolls over it Videos Promo Barney PC Windows. References Category:Barney Video Games Category:1997